


Diamond Talent

by Sapphy_Hibernis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Diamond is gymnastics expert, Diamond redemption, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Pink Diamond, Sisterly bond - Freeform, White Diamond dancing, Yellow Diamond's Acting Skills, the cluster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy_Hibernis/pseuds/Sapphy_Hibernis
Summary: White Diamond returns after centuries of absence, Blue and Yellow Diamond don't want to tell her what happened to Pink





	1. Diamond Talent

Blue Diamond sat in her throne, she watched Yellow with icy blue eyes as she paced back and forth. The trial of Rose Quartz had been almost a month ago in earth time, Blue had visited the planet several times since the trial, however every single time she came back she would find Yellow pacing in the exact same place as before.

She would watch the agitated gem pace back and forth as their Pearls sat on Yellows throne, Yellow had ordered her Pearl to sit on the throne the first day she had started pacing, she hadn’t wanted to step on the much smaller gem. Whenever Blue was in the room her own Pearl would join her co-worker on Yellow’s throne to chit chat like Pearls normally do.

The Zircons had reformed about five Earth days ago, they ended up joining Blue in watching the agitated Diamond pace back and forth endlessly. Neither of them wanted to say anything out of fear of being poofed again.

She continued to pace, back and forth, her large heels making loud clacks against the floor with every step, echoing through the silent room, clear like a bell.

Blue continued to watch, she often wondered when Yellow would finally grow tired of this and go back to her normal duties, she ran the entirety of Homeworld while Blue continued to grieve over Pink who had been shattered so young, White had been gone for centuries which left only Yellow to run the three remaining courts.

The attention of all six gems suddenly snapped to the door when one of Yellow’s Sapphires came sprinting into the room, hair and dress flowing behind her from the speed.

“My Diamond!” The Sapphire cried out as she slowed to a stop in front of the towering gem.

“What is it Sapphire?” Yellow asked curiously, this was her best Sapphire, she never spoke unless it was important, Yellow knew never to dismiss her when she spoke. Gold eyes trained on the small gem as she waited for an answer.

“It’s White Diamond, she’s returning to Homeworld” The Sapphire spoke, obvious happiness in her tone, the leader of the Diamond authority returning home was always good news, and she felt honored to be the one to tell her Diamond of such a delightful vision.

Both Diamonds eyes widened as they looked towards each other, while the Zircons and the Pearls smiled, happy at the news of White Diamonds return. They then realized that Blue and Yellows faces had started to pale considerably.

“What’s wrong my Diamond?” Blue Pearl asked in concern, her Diamond had never looked so pale before.

“Yellow and I haven’t told White about Pink’s passing….” Blue placed a hand on her forehead, they didn’t know how to break the news to the older gem, she had been away for many years by the time Pink had been shattered, they had never had to deal with telling the gem who gave them life how they had let Pink be shattered so young in life.

“I’m gonna tell her” Yellow said bluntly, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

“Don’t you dare Yellow!” Blue shouted as if Yellow had just said she was about to blow up Homeworld itself.

“Well what else do you expect me to do?” Yellow asked in an annoyed tone, White was going to find out eventually why delay the process? “How long until she gets here Sapphire?” Yellow asked, once again training liquid gold eyes onto the small gem.

“About one day my Diamond” The Sapphire replied politely.

“I have an idea!” Blue exclaimed suddenly as she started pushing Yellow out of the room, their Pearls and Zircons following close behind.

“Blue what are you doing?” Yellow asked as she tried to resist her twin.

“Go to the moon base near earth, the video link is out you can do the voice!” Blue exclaimed happily, gaining a sigh from Yellow.

“Why can’t you go? You’re the one who wants to keep this a secret” Yellow replied in annoyance

“Because I’m terrible at her voice, now go!” Yellow hadn’t realised they had gotten all the way to the docking bay until Blue finished her statement and shoved her annoyed twin into her ship.

Yellow sighed as her Pearl and Zircon followed her onto the ship before Blue closed the door. Yellow knew better then to try and argue with her sister, Blue always found a way to get what she wanted. Yellow had to admit, it was nice seeing her sister so excited about something, even if it was about deceiving the gem that had put them both in the ground.

She walked through the halls of her ship, her Pearl and Zircon close behind her as she walked to the command center. She sat in the large chair and started up the large, arm-like ship.

Blue hurried to prepare for White Diamond’s return to Homeworld, it wasn’t everyday she came back after centuries away.

Both Diamonds hurried to so what they had to do before White returned. Blue made sure Homeworld was ready and thought up a solid excuse as to why Yellow wasn’t present. Meanwhile Yellow made her way towards earth, she landed on the moon and entered the moon base without much fuss.

White Diamond disembarked her ship to the cheers of gems, she smiled, such a warm welcome home was very comforting. She saw Blue standing amongst the crowd and hurried over, careful not to step on any of the smaller gems.

Blue hugged her happily, she hadn’t seen White in so long she had almost forgotten what she looked like.

“Oh Blue its been so long! How are your colonies fairing?” Blue tensed slightly, Yellow had been watching over her colonies while she had been grieving. In fact, she had no idea how her colonies were.

“Good, I’ve been a bit busy so I haven’t been able to visit them in a while but I haven’t heard any bad news” Blue replied, it was partially the truth.

“That’s good to hear, where’s your twin?” White asked, she had noticed Yellow wasn’t at the welcome party.

“She’s really sorry she couldn’t make it, she’s dealing with one of her far off colonies and couldn’t make it back in time” Blue replied convincingly, it was, again, partially the truth. Earth had fallen to Yellow after Pink’s death, it just wasn’t the whole truth.

“Well that’s alright, she has to deal with her colonies first” White chatted happily as the two Diamonds made their way to White’s palace, which had been thoroughly cleaned whilst preparing for her arrival.

“Where’s Pink? Off watching her humans again, I suppose” White smiled, last time she saw the youngest Diamond she had just made a zoo for some of the humans from Earth, she loved humans a lot.

“She’s busy with Earth, she can’t come visit but she said if you want to call her then you’re welcome to” Blue smiled, she hoped Yellow had reached the Moon base without any problems. “The video link is down but we’re working on it”

“I would like that” White smiled before setting up a call to the Earth’s moon base.

Meanwhile Yellow Diamond stood in the control room of the moon base, she had her Pearl quickly repair the consol. She didn’t know why it was broken but it had taken longer to fix then she had liked. She sighed, her Pearl and Zircon sat off to the side, they were watching their Diamond curiously, they didn’t know what Blue Diamond had meant by ‘the voice’ but they wanted to know.

“Now all I must do is imitate Pink” Yellow sighed, she hadn’t mimicked the young Diamond since before she had been shattered, she didn’t even know if she had the ability to do the impression anymore.

“Um forgive me my Diamond” Yellow Pearl piped up as Yellow trained her liquid gold eyes on the small gem. “How are you supposed to imitate Pink Diamond? Your voice is too deep”.

Yellow returned her attention to the screen as the call came up, she was thankful that there was no video, Diamonds can change their coloring when they shapeshift but it was hard to move their gem when they do, to move her gemstone all the way down to her stomach was quite the exhausting task.

“I can’t believe Blue talked me into this” She sighed before she accepted the call and her voice changed drastically.

 _“White! It’s been so long!”_ Her voice went from deep and commanding to high pitched and bubbly in a matter of seconds, startling her Pearl and Zircon. They had never expected their Diamond to be able raise her voice so high in their entire lives.

“Oh Pink it’s great to hear your voice!” White’s voice flooded through the call, her voice was hypnotic, it sounded so happy but calm at the same time. “How is the Earth? Is that one Rose Quartz still giving you trouble?” White asked curiously, she had helped Blue and Yellow pick out the planet for Pink’s first colony, the three of them had designed the Rose Quartz’s together, just for their little sister.

Yellow winced silently, White had gone away before the war had broken out, Rose Quartz had only been a thorn in the side at the time she had left, she had grown into a big problem that ended up costing their baby sister her life. However Yellow had to keep up the impression, mimicking her high-voiced sister was hard when she naturally had a deeper voice.

 _“Oh, yes everything worked out, the Earth is good”_ Yellow lied, she had always been a convincing liar, she always lied to Blue when she told her she wasn’t upset about their sisters passing.

“That’s so wonderful to hear” White replied, before a startled sound left the speakers. “Oh’ it seems they fixed the video, one moment ill turn it on” White sounded happy.

Yellow panicked, she quickly nudged her Pearl and Zircon away and tossed her helmet into an empty corner of the room.

Short, fluffy, yellow hair grew out, long and wild as it turned into a pale shade of pink. Golden skin also turned pink, perfectly cut gemstone moved down to her stomach. Neat outfit turned into an elegant dress, see through material draping over her body. Bright gold eyes swirled, changing into bright pink, dark eyelashes batting softly as she took the form of her fallen sister.

Yellow Pearl and Yellow Zircon’s jaws dropped, their Diamond looked perfect, not a hair out of place. It was like Pink Diamond had risen from the shards and now stood before them. They never knew their Diamond had such abilities, they were learning more about her in a few minutes then they had their entire lives.

Suddenly White Diamond appeared on the screen. Wild, white hair framed her face, colorless eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled at the camera. Elegant but powerful white dress, it hugged her curves perfectly. Long, thick eyelashes framed her eyes.

“It’s so nice to see you Pink” She smiled, Yellow felt so guilty for doing this but Blue had begged her not to tell White what had happened.

 _“It’s wonderful to see you too!”_ Yellow replied with the same high-pitched, bubbly voice, a perfect imitation of their sister. Yellow Pearl and Yellow Zircon fell over themselves with silent laughter, seeing their Diamond act so girlish and feminine was so amusing they couldn’t help but laugh.

Yellow shot them a subtle glare, careful not to blow her cover, White looked around on her side of the call, she seemed to be looking for someone.

“Hey Pink, I think Yellow needs to loosen up, she’s so serious all the time, what do you think?” Yellow’s eye twitched, White wanted to gossip about her and Blue, did she and Pink do this often back in the day?

 _“Oh yes, she seriously needs a break, she works way too hard_ ” Another warning glare to the two gems laughing in the corner, she was sure if they laughed any harder they would dissipate their forms.

“Indeed” White agreed.

 _“And Blue needs to get out of her palanquin more!”_ She suggested, she wanted to say Blue needs to stop weeping like a newborn Pearl but the whole reason she was sad was because of Pink’s death, which is not a topic up for discussion.

They talked for hours before White decided to retire for the night. Yellow said her goodbyes and ended the call, shifting back to her original form with an exhausted sigh. She turned around only to see Blue Diamond, both Pearls and both Zircons laughing so hard they could barely function.

“Blue! How long have you been there!?” Yellow’s voice cracked, she had been using her Pink impression for so long it felt weird to finally get to use her normal voice again.

“Only since the beginning of the gossip, and let me tell you that was the funniest conversation I’ve ever heard in my entire life” Blue laughed, she was the only one standing even if she did look close to collapsing from laughter.

The Pearls and Zircons were in one pile, laughing uncontrollably, normally the Zircons were all over each other with insults and what not, but they were basically laying on top of each other, laughing too hard to notice.

“I fail to see what is so funny” Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, she already felt exhausted after holding that form, and voice, for several hours. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

“Aw Yellow you sound so cute when you mimic Pink” Blue smiled, Yellow was shocked, she hadn’t seen Blue this happy since before Pink’s passing.

She sighed, she was much too tired, she stumbled over to Blue who caught her twin easily.

“Come on let’s get you to bed” Blue smiled, she loved teasing her sister for how cute she was when mimicking their little sister, but no one could say that she didn’t care about her twin, they had been put in the ground at the same time, right beside each other, by White herself.

They emerged at the same time, they were one pair of twins you couldn’t separate no matter how ugly their fights could get.

The moment they got back to Homeworld Blue took Yellow back to their quarters. Neither of them cared if the Zircons followed them, their Pearls opened the door and Blue helped Yellow stumble into the room.

Yellow collapsed on the bed, pulling Blue down with her, Blue drew the sheer curtains closed as they cuddled together under their minty green blanket and fell asleep.


	2. Mornings and Goodbyes

Yellow Diamond got out of the bath, their royal bathing chamber was barely used, only ever used when one of them felt like a nice long soak during their down time. She was expected to see White off this morning, Blue made her promise to dress up nice, her normal wear wasn’t allowed.

In a flash of light, a dress appeared on her body, she didn’t like dresses but she did wear them on special occasions. The dress was shimmery gold, hugging all her curves as it draped down her body elegantly. Transparent gold sleeves went around her shoulders, elegant, star designs covered the bodice and rimmed the bottom of the dress.

She looked in the large mirror, her hair was a mess, she had forgotten to retrieve her helmet last night. Oh well, she could always make another one.

She picked up her minty green brush, running it through her tangled hair. The brush was one she shared with Blue, as twins they usually shared everything, they happened to like green more then other colors, after all take blue and yellow, mix it together, you get green.

After taming her short, wild locks she cleaned up what little mess she had made and went back into their shared quarters.

Blue sat with her back to her sister, Yellow decided to try her luck. She threw the brush in the direction of her sister, but of course Blue flipped over onto her hands and caught the handle of the brush between her toes, show off.

“Don’t you have anything better to do Yellow? You’ve been trying to do this since the day we emerged” Blue smirked, Yellow often threw things at her to see if she would catch it or not, she always did.

“I just like seeing how flexible you are” Yellow replied as she strolled back over to the bed and sat beside her sister, legs draped over the side of the bed elegantly so to not mess up her dress.

“Right” Blue flipped back onto her feet again, picking up the brush. “Yellow can you brush my hair?” Blue asked, she always loved it when Yellow did her hair, her Pearl could do it, but it just wasn’t the same.

“Alright” Yellow gently took the brush from Blue as she turned to let her sister brush her long, tangled hair. Yellow started to brush Blue’s hair, it was more tangled then hers had been just minutes prior, very tangled in fact.

She noticed Blue’s attire, she wasn’t ready yet, she was in her outfit when she was going to practice her flexibility, something she rarely did anymore. She decided not to say anything yet, she continued to brush her long, pale blue, almost white hair.

“How do you get your hair this tangled?” Yellow asked confused, all they had done was sleep, how could she get her hair so tangled from sleeping?

“I don’t really know” Blue replied, relaxed under the feeling of Yellow running the brush through her hair. With much difficulty Yellow finally managed to brush Blue’s hair, nice and smooth, just they way Blue liked it.

Blue tied her hair back, not wanting to get it tangled again while practicing, Yellow could mimic any gem she had conversed with before, but Blue was very flexible.

She followed Blue into her practice room, none of the equipment in there had been touched in a long time, Blue was the only one able to use them since they were all Diamond sized and she was the only Diamond that did this kind of thing.

She was excited, she loved watching Blue do this, but with her so sad all the time she hadn’t gotten to see her twin do this in so long. She watched as Blue gracefully raised herself up onto the railing of stairs that went down into the bottom part of the room, the railing was big enough to support the weight of a diamond.

Blue started her practice, flipping and twirling, but always landing gracefully back on the railing with ease. She felt so free, this was her special thing, her special talent that only she could do, her sisters all had their own thing, hers was her incredible flexibility that couldn’t be matched, no other gem had ever seen her practicing.

Yellow watched her, flips, spins, dismounts, backflips, front flips, one right after the other, it was hypnotising. Blue was definitely in her element when it came to this, Yellow couldn’t even dream of doing such things, especially since her balance on the railing would just lead to her falling on her face, or even more humiliating, cracking her gem.

Yellow watched her for hours, Blue retired to the bath to get ready, leaving Yellow alone in their room. In a split-second decision, she called for her Pearl, their Pearls quarters were just off their own, they were never far away.

Yellow Pearl soon emerged from the small doorway, trying desperately to fix her hair and uniform to make herself look presentable for her Diamond.

“Yes, my Diamond?” She looked up at her Diamond, Yellow looked serious, she often did, but this was different in a way Yellow Pearl couldn’t place.

“Go ready my ship, and a guard, we leave after the farewell ceremony” She demanded with her usual commanding voice, it was still hard for Yellow Pearl to believe that her Diamond had raised her voice so high just the day before.

“Of course, my Diamond” She saluted her Diamond before hurrying out of the room and to the Diamond bay to ready the ship.

Soon after Yellow Pearl left, Blue Pearl emerged from their quarters with the two Zircons, Yellow glanced their way, she hadn’t yet figured out what to do with the Zircons, they were much to valuable to shatter, they didn’t have the resources to make more.

Blue soon emerged from the bath, a beautiful blue dress that shimmered in the light.

It was simple, strapless, draping down to her ankles, a delicate, silver, vine pattern along the edges of the top, around the hips, and at the bottom of the dress. Blue looked radiant.

The two Diamonds left their quarters, Blue Pearl and the Zircons right behind them, they walked to the Diamond bay, where all the Diamonds ships were docked, White stood there waiting for them patiently. She smiled upon seeing the twins coming towards her.

“Yellow its so good to see you” White hugged her little sister, she hadn’t seen Yellow yesterday and was happy she got to see her uptight sister before she left again.

“Its good to see you too White” Yellow was happy she could talk to her sister without faking being Pink, it was nice to talk to White as herself.

“Sad, I only get to see you as I’m about to leave again, but I love your dress” White smiled, she always thought Yellow looked prettiest when she was dressed up.

“Thank you” Yellow smiled back

“You’ll come back soon, right?” Blue asked as she gave White a hug.

“Of course, I will, can’t stay away from my sisters for long” White smiled After long goodbyes, White once again left Homeworld, Blue soon retreated to their quarters to practice some more, Yellow longed to go with her and watch her twin in her element, but she had more pressing matters to attend to.

Yellow boarded her ship, where her Pearl and a large guard of Quartzes and Agates waited for her. She set coordinates for her destination and soon they were off. Yellow had phased herself back into her normal attire, it was her power outfit, and she needed all the confidence she could to face where she was going.

Yellow stepped out of her ship, surprised by all the pink flowers everywhere. She looked around, green hills covered in beautiful pink flowers, she looked up at the broken-down palanquin. S

he hadn’t had the courage to come here before, her little sister’s final resting place.

She wanted to see it before the cluster destroyed the Earth.

It looked so beautiful, flowers and greenery climbing up the side of the palanquin. It was beautiful, the sunlight shone off the surface of the palanquin beautifully, the pink flowers that her sister would have loved so dearly, the clear blue sky, fluffy white clouds floating peacefully. Yellow found herself tearing up, the final resting place of her only little sister, it looked so beautiful, like a memorial of the lovely young Diamond.

It was at that moment, she decided she wanted to keep this, as a memorial for her dearly departed sister. One she missed more then any gem would ever know.

“Pearl” She was thankful she didn’t stutter.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Yellow Pearl could hear the change in her Diamonds voice, she could always tell.

“I want to terminate the Cluster” Yellow spoke softly.

* * *

 

(Bonus Scene)

Peridot shot up from where she slept beside Lapis in their barn, Lapis woke from the sudden movement.

“What’s wrong Peri?” She asked confused

“I feel a disturbance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously couldn't say gymnastics because its a human word and the Diamonds don't have time for that
> 
> The bonus scene was a funny suggestion from my friend http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse I decided to add it in because it was too funny not to
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	3. White Remembers

White Diamond sat at the helm of her ship, watching stars go by as they soared through space. She found herself already missing her sisters, though she had just left Homeworld. She hated having to leave for so long, she wanted to stay on Homeworld with her sisters, try to fix their broken system that had been created while they were learning how to lead their planet.

She had been traveling from planet to planet, ones that aren’t even colonies. She wanted to study their cultures, learn how their planets are governed. She wanted to fix the system, her and her sisters could tell it was flawed, it had only been set up so horribly when they were first starting out and didn’t know how to lead. White knew they should have fixed it a long time ago. 

She sighed, she barely got to see her sisters anymore, she didn’t even get to give Pink a hug before she left, she knew her youngest sister must be busy with her first colony but she still wished she could be there for her sisters more.

It was good to know that Blue and Yellow were still as close as ever, she had to admit she was a bit envious of the relationship the twins had. They told each other everything, they were so close that not even a really bad fight could threaten their relationship.

She herself had a good relationship with Pink, their youngest sister was clever and curious, often trying to nose her way into the twin’s business, Blue and Yellow weren’t fans of her at first. Of course, she grew on them eventually, their nosy sister had a habit of growing on gems who didn’t like her.

White sighed one more, staring out at the stars once more. “Pearl, how long until we get there?” She asked curiously, she was heading to the exact opposite of the galaxy from where she had been before her visit home. She had made Homeworld a stop along the way. She had learned so much, but there was still more she had to learn before she could fix Homeworld.

“Not for several hours my Diamond” Her Pearl replied politely 

“Pearl, we’ve talked about this” White warned

“Sorry White” Her Pearl corrected herself, White often had to remind her to call her White, she knew it was just her Pearl’s programming, which is why she was so patient, her Pearl was her one of her only friends while traveling through the cosmos.

She stood from her throne, leaving the helm with her Pearl piloting the ship, her Pearl was the best Pilot she had ever trained, a Diamond’s Pearl was special, all Homeworld gems knew that, Diamond Pearls were treated not as servants, but as friends, many elite gems tried to treat their Pearls with just as much kindness to be more like their Diamonds, but seldom did they succeed.

She walked to her private quarters on the ship, waving to the two Fire Quartzes that stood guard at the doorway.

They smiled at her, red speckled white hair gleaming in the lights of the ship hallways.

The one that stood to the left had her gem on her chest, heart shaped and shining beautifully red with speckles of white, red skin with white markings, almost like snowflakes, white freckles on her cheeks and over her nose. Bright, glowing red eyes framed by thick lashes, long hair draping down to the middle of her thighs. White diamond symbol just below her stunning gemstone, light grey dress draping down to her feet, translucent white shawl around her strong, muscular shoulders.

White was known to let her gems wear whatever they please, most of her quartzes wore dresses, liking to feel beautiful in the long, flowing dresses. That didn’t mean they were to be underestimated, they were the best of the best.

The other one on the right side or the door had pale pink eyes unlike her partner, heart shaped gemstone on her navel, sparkling white with red speckles, red freckles just like her partner. White skin with small red markings. Short, fluffy, untamed hair that only reached her shoulders. Red markings around her eyes that could not be described clearly but made her pale pink eyes stand out beautifully. White diamond symbol above her gemstone, long, grey dress that reached to just below her knees. Translucent red shawl around her shoulders and climbing up her neck delicately.

They smiled at her happily, bright eyes sparkling with happiness as their Diamond ran her fingers through their hair, soft, fluffy, she loved it. She walked into her quarters, leaving the two quartzes at the door.

She walked into the room, the pastel colors of the room greeting her warmly, pastel blues, yellows, pinks, all the colors of her sisters. She smiled, it was a great comfort to have those colors near her, reminded her that her sisters were still waiting for her, hoping she will succeed in a mission they don’t understand.

She walked over to her mirror, her form shimmering before her outfit changed into something else. An outfit she had not used in centuries. Long, floor length dress now covered her body, pure white in color, long lace sleeves that went down to her wrists, turning into pale grey diamonds that ended with small ring of fabric around her finger. Pale pink diamonds in a flower print around her hipline, pale blue waterdrop patterns running down her sleeves, gold leaves around the neckline, and a white tiara atop her head, small, insignificant compared to her wild untamed hair.

She smiled, she never got to wear the beautiful outfit anymore. The elegant dress was only used for the most important event on Homeworld, the Diamond Ball. Only the most elite gems were invited, unless a gem was specifically invited by a Diamond. Lower gems invited as a reward for something they did.

The ball was elegant, it gave gems chances they wouldn’t normally get, to converse with the Diamonds as friends instead of underlings, White always enjoyed the festive occasion. She wondered if her sisters still attended the ball, being as busy as they were. The sisters often had fun at the ball, even if Yellow pretended it was a waste of her time. They would all attend together, dressed up all nice, even Yellow ditched her military uniform for a beautiful dress.

The Ball was always so much fun for the sisters, dancing, singing, elite gems, interesting conversation. White was sad she hadn’t been to one in centuries, she hadn’t even looked at the dress in centuries, the ball was always fun, especially because she always got to talk to her sisters there.

_“White? White?”_

_“Hm?” White looked up from her screen confused, only to see her youngest sister standing before her. Wild pink hair curled into soft ringlets, short curled hair framing her face beautifully. Pale pink skin marred by a dark bruise on her wrist from a fight with Yellow the day beforehand, Yellow had apologised, Pink quickly forgave her, but Yellow still felt awful for hurting their little sister._

_Bright pink dress, fitting her body beautifully until her hips, where it fanned out into a full skirt. Pale green vine designs around the bottom of the skirt and the waistline, roses and leaves all around the vines. The dress was cut at the stomach, showing off her shining gemstone, stunning pink eyes stared at White expectantly, Pinks sweet, innocent smile gracing her face._

_“You’re not dancing” Pink moved a bit closer to her sister to avoid two quartzes from dancing right into her legs._

_“Don’t really feel like dancing Pink” White replied looking back at the screen_

_“Aw but White you dance better then anyone!” Pink whined, she loved watching her big sister dancing, she was better then any gem._

_“Blue and Yellow are dancing” White tried to change the subject, mentioning their sisters who danced on the other side of the room, a simple waltz, it was all Blue and Yellow knew when it came to dancing, always dancing with each other of course. If they weren’t sisters White would have wanted them to date so badly._

_“Yes, but they can’t dance unless It’s with each other, please White” Pink pleaded_

_“You’re determined to get me dancing aren’t you?”_

_“Come on White, please, I’ll sing if you dance” Pink bargained_

_“Alright” White surrendered, anything to hear her baby sister sing_

_“Yes!” Pink exclaimed happily, grabbing Whites hand and dragging her away from the stone pillar and to the dance floor, information screen forgotten on a nearby table._

_Abandoning White at the dancefloor, Pink went up the steps, to the instrument platform, pink heels clicking against the polished floor loudly, gathering the attention of the gems attending the dance. She whispered something to the different gems playing the instruments._

_White watched her sister curiously, wondering what her sister would sing. It was common knowledge that all the diamonds could sing, but Pink’s voice was special, White would do anything if her baby sister offered to sing for her. Which was the only reason she agreed to dance._

_Pink took a deep breath, she had written a song just for tonight, she would sing all the time, but she had never written a song before. She just hoped her sisters would like it, she had written it based on her feelings and experiences._

_The gems began to play their instruments again_

_Then Pink begun to sing_

_White found herself getting into the song, it was catchy, she started dancing, letting herself get into the song as her little sister sang. It didn’t matter that every gem was watching her, all that mattered was the dance she was preforming, and the song Pink was singing for her to dance to._

_White knew every style of dance, from every planet she had ever been on, dancing was her passion. However only her sisters could get her to dance, and only Pink could get her to dance in front of any other gems. She was starting to think that Pink’s talent wasn’t just singing, but in convincing others to do things they normally wouldn’t do._

_She danced passionately, getting into the song in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. Twirling and spinning, hands moving with every dance move, hips swaying to the beat of the music. Hands moving elegantly as she danced, at that moment it was like it was only her and Pink in that ballroom, Pink’s sweet voice filling her ears as she danced, hair flowing wildly as she danced, dancing perfectly to a beat she had never heard before, as if she had danced to it a million times, but she had never heard it before._

_Her movements to the music felt so natural, dancing, the movements of her body as she moved around the dancefloor, smaller gems moving off to the side to avoid being stepped on as the eldest Diamond danced around like a happy Pearl. The gems were delighted, seeing White so happy, it was a refreshing change from her usual calm, collected attitude._

_Blue and Yellow had stopped their dance, just a waltz, that’s the only dance they could do, but they refused to dance with anyone but each other. They watched their sister dance around like no one was watching, they both smiled, it was rare to see their big sister so happy these days._

_The song ended, White returned to reality, gems clapping happily, showing White how much they appreciated her dancing, it almost made her blush…_

_And then she fell._

_Pink had tackled her to the ground, happiness and cheer just radiating off her in waves, it was contagious, because soon White was smiling as well. She got up, picking up her baby sister with ease and setting her gently on her feet. Pink smiled at her happily._

_“That was amazing, I always love your dancing” Pink complimented happily, her beautiful smile showing off pure white teeth, little fangs showing because her smile was so wide. White smiled back, her own fangs that only her sisters had ever seen showing to her little sister, which just made the youngest Diamond smile even more, hugging her sister once more._

_Blue and Yellow joined in, the four sisters hugged happily, smiles from every gem in the room. The four Diamonds smiling and laughing in the middle of the dancefloor as gems talked and danced all around them for the rest of the night._

White sighed, it felt like so long ago. She missed the Diamond Ball, she missed seeing her sisters every day, she wished she could tell them why she kept leaving, why she left for centuries at a time.

She sighed once more, returning to her previous outfit. Different white dress now covered her body, pale pink sash around the waist, yellow and blue diamond pattern along the strapless neckline. All her outfits had her sister’s colors on them, it was a requirement for all her outfits since the day Blue and Yellow emerged from the grounds of Homeworld, long before kindergardens existed.

Pink’s birth had actually been unexpected, by the time she was put in the ground gem injectors were doing all the work, White hadn’t had time to plant gems by hand since their empire was growing so fast. They had all been shocked when a dishevelled Peridot came running into their private chambers, quartz soldiers hot on her heels. They had been annoyed by the interruption at first, but when the Peridot had told them that a Diamond had emerged, they had been sure the Peridot was defective, she was the first Peridot that had ever been made, they had still been deciding to continue the type of gem.

The Peridot had begged them to come see for themselves. The three Diamonds had followed the gem to the kindergarden she oversaw.

They had been surprised to see the large exit hole, Diamond sized, even if just a bit smaller. White remembered peering inside to see a large pink gem huddled in the corner, she had wished Pink could have had the same welcome Blue and Yellow did.

The Diamond twins emerging had been the happiest day of her life

_“Any second now” White mumbled hopelessly as she stared at the wall, she had finally figured out how to make other gems, at least she hoped she had._

_She had put the gems side by side in the wall, one brilliant golden yellow, the other serine blue, both held beautiful colors and shades. She stared at the wall, hoping she wouldn’t be alone anymore, that had been years ago. She had hoped it would be faster then this, she didn’t even know if she had succeeded or not._

_She sighed, about ready to give up and go try again when she heard a noise, it was coming from the wall._

_S_ _he looked at it hopefully, watching it with interest. Another noise, eyes widened, something was happening._

_S_ _uddenly two gems, only a little smaller then herself, popped out of the ground._

_The blue one, dressed in a dark blue dress with gold trim, a perfect contrast to her light blue skin, bare feet unrestrained by any type of shoes. Her large gemstone, matching the cut of Whites, sat embedded in her chest, shining brilliantly, even glowing slightly._

_She shot out of the ground upright, almost falling down if not for her flipping over and landing gracefully in a kneeling position, pale blue hair flowing down to rest on her shoulders, bright blue eyes opened, revealing diamond shaped pupils, the same as White had in her own colorless eyes._

_The yellow one popped out of the ground at the exact same time. However, she came out upside down, falling out and onto the ground with a thud. Beautiful golden dress somewhat sullied by dirt and dust, a nice blue trim on the dress. Gold flats were worn on her feet, unlike her barefooted twin. Golden hair, wild and untamed, much like White’s, but shorter, sat on her head. Pale yellow skin dirtied slightly from her landing._

_White worried if she was alright when she quickly sat up and looked around. She overpassed White for the moment, pulling off one of her golden flats and threw it at her twin’s head. White’s eyes widened, she went to warn the blue gem of the shoe coming towards her head when the blue gem turned and caught the shoe with ease, a beautiful voice spilling from her mouth._ _“Nice try”_

_White smiled, she wasn’t alone anymore._

White smiled, her sisters brought her such happiness, they had been her first friends, the first gems other then herself, she had lived on Homeworld alone for years, she wanted friends, instead she got sisters, and she would never give them up for anything.

With her sisters

She never had to be alone again.


	4. I'm Not Evil

The light from the screens filled the dark throne room, clicking of keys filled the air as Yellow continued to do her work. Her Pearl sat on the arm of her chair, she often let the smaller gem watch her work when her own work was finished. 

The door opened, the soft pat of bare feet could be heard approaching the throne, accompanied by the soft clicking of a Pearl’s flats. 

“What do you need Blue?” Yellow asked as she stood from her throne to look at her twin. 

“Sorry to bother you while you’re working, I was wondering if I could borrow your palanquin” Blue replied politely

“By all means take it, good riddens, it takes up space and isn’t ever used” Yellow replied happily.

“Why don’t you ever use it?” Blue asked confused

“Don’t like to use it, if I need to go somewhere I can walk or run” yellow replied as if it was the most obvious answer in Homeworld.

“Your poor Pearl” Blue replied with a wince, it was hard enough for even the fastest gems to keep up with a walking Diamond, let alone one that was running.

“She sits on my shoulder, I’m not evil!” Yellow replied offended, she had never even dreamed of making her Pearl run after her, that would be cruel and unusual punishment.

“Aw you do care” Blue teased, it was nice that Yellow was considerate of her Pearl, it made Blue proud of her twin. 

“Of course I care Blue, don’t joke about such things” Yellow replied as gold eyes bore into light blue.

“I’m sorry” the somber Diamond apologised

“It’s fine, I guess I do act like I don’t care sometimes…” Yellow sighed as she looked down at the tiny gem on the armrest. 

Yellow Pearl looked up at her Diamond, she knew her Diamond often hear the things her underlings would say about her when they thought no one was listening. They had no idea their leader was listening, or just how much their words hurt her feelings. Yellow Pearl knew her Diamond would never cry in front of anyone but her twin, but she could tell the hurtful words made her Diamond want to cry. 

“I know you care Yellow” Blue comforted as she placed a delicate blue hand on her twin’s shoulder

Yellow looked up at her sister, gold eyes met electric blue, Yellow sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her twin.

“Blue I need to tell you something” Yellow started

“What is it?” Blue asked confused, her sister looked, embarrassed?

“I went to Earth” Yellow admitted 

“You did?” Blue asked shocked, Yellow had always refused to go to Earth no matter what she said. 

“I saw her palanquin, it was beautiful” Yellow continued, gold eyes casting out the window and staring into the stars.

“Did you see all the flowers?” Blue asked curiously, it was no secret she visited the palanquin often, but she wanted to know if her sister saw what she had.

“Yes I did, hard to miss them” Yellow smiled softly, the flowers growing all over the area, the beauty of the area, that had been what convinced her. 

“She would have loved them…” Blue trailed off softly, tears welling in her eyes

“Oh Blue please don’t cry then you’re gonna make me cry and that’s just going to be a mess” Yellow hugged her somber twin gently.

“I know, I’m sorry” Blue apologised as she wiped the tears from her eyes quickly

“I want to keep it as a memorial to Pink” Yellow announced seriously

Blue’s eyes widened in shock, delicate blue hands flying up to her mouth in surprise. Diamond shaped pupils growing smaller, she would have doubted the words if not for the fully serious expression on her twin’s face, She was serious about this. 

“You mean you’re sparing the Earth?” Blue asked, she didn’t want to question her sister, especially after they’re finally seeing eye to eye, but it was a very important question, and it needed to be asked.

“Yes, I am traveling back to the Earth with some of our best minds, I need to find a way to destroy the cluster” Yellow replied, dead serious

Blue’s eyes widened in surprise, electric blue eyes filling with confusion and shock, she hadn’t expected that! She stared at her twin in silence shock, millions of questions and thoughts shooting through her mind at lightspeed, confusion crackling through her thoughts like Yellow’s lightning, making her mind fuzzy and unclear.

“I know, I was really focused on destroying the Earth… But seeing her palanquin, how beautiful it is… She would want us to keep it, it’s a perfect memorial for her” Yellow looked into her sister’s electric blue eyes, vibrant and beautiful as the Earth’s oceans that Blue was so found of. She had even built a spire in one of the oceans of the organic planet. 

Blue couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t even think, her mind foggy with the new information, she could barely even stay standing. She had been trying to convince Yellow to visit the Earth with her for centuries, to not go ahead with destroying it, refusing all the requests, only to go by herself and decide to spare the Earth anyway.

Blue finally snapped out of it, a wide smile filling her beautiful face, cute little fangs showing from her wide smile as she threw her arms around her twin’s neck happily, effectively tackling her surprised sister to the ground. 

Yellow was surprised, she had expected Blue to yell at her, scold her, tell her ‘I told you so’, even get mad, but not this. Not such unbridled joy, not the beautiful smile that she hadn’t seen in centuries, there was a difference between a smile, and a fanged smile. 

Fangs were only visible during smiles if the gem was truly and undeniably happy, and to see her sister’s adorable fangs in her smile, brought a warm light and happiness to her own being. 

She returned the hug, tears of happiness gracing golden eyes, wrapping her arms around her twin as she left her emotions fully capture her for the first time in centuries. 

Both of them suddenly started laughing, they had no idea why they were laughing, nothing was funny, but yet everything was funny, what was funny? They didn’t know, they were just laughing.

Yellow landed on Earth, she could almost feel the nerves of the gems onboard her ship, they were nervous, understandably so, there was only a small amount of them on the ship with her. 

She hadn’t brought many gems, just enough to help her get down to the cluster, and to help her destroy it, she had a plan, she just needed to get down there. She was determined to get down there, nothing could stop her now.

They set to work quickly, she supervised the digging effort, watching them remove the dirt an move it into a large pile that hid her ship from prying eyes.

She wandered the area with her Pearl and the Zircon, she still hadn’t figured out what to do with the dramatic Yellow gem, she wasn’t sure if she ever would make a decision. She had grown to enjoy the company of the dramatic gem, she could tell her Pearl had grown used to it as well, her Pearl seemed to enjoy the companionship of the Zircon, and though she would never admit it, she enjoyed the extra company as well.

She wandered through the forest nearby, the trees fascinated her greatly, they were taller then her, Her Pearl and the Zircon were amazed at something possibly being taller then their Diamond. 

The two smaller gems sat on her shoulder peacefully, looking around curiously at everything around them, her Pearl would look uninterested at times. Possibly because she had been to Earth before, but the Zircon looked amazed by everything.

“Never been to Earth before?” She asked curiously

“No my Diamond, it’s quite beautiful” the Zircon replied, not as dramatic as usual, but every speck of emotion showing clearly in her voice.  
“Indeed” Yellow agreed, after witnessing the beauty of the nature around Pink’s palanquin she had harvested an appreciation for the environment of the Earth. 

Yellow stopped suddenly when the three gems noticed a small Earth animal walking towards the towering gem. Yellow looked down at the small animal, pale brown fur with white markings, it looked timid, they watched the animal silently, wondering what it was doing. 

Yellow carefully kneeled down to get a better look at the small animal, it looked up at her with innocent, brown eyes. She hesitantly lowered her hand, hoping not to scare the pretty creature off. It sniffed one of her large fingers before rubbing its face against her large hand. Her eyes widened at the soft animal doing such a thing, however just as gracefully as it came, it bounded off into the woods, leaving the three gems alone once more. 

Yellow stood from her kneeling position and brushed dirt off her uniform, she had no idea why the creature had been so friendly to her, couldn’t it sense that she was a danger to it?

The silence continued after the encounter as she started walking again, listening to the quiet noises of the forest around them, the bubbling of the river as the water ran over the shiny green pebbles peacefully. The unseen animals moving around in places they couldn’t see. 

Yellow hadn’t realised how far she had walked until they saw fluffy white clouds just above her head. She had never been that close to the Earth’s clouds outside of her ship, neither had her Pearl or her Zircon. 

She walked through the cloud layer cautiously, reaching the top of the mountain in just a few moments. They looked out over the land with amazed eyes fluffy clouds were everywhere, as far as their eyes could see, they could see the land through breaks in the fluffy masses, they could see their ship on the ground, the hole next to it, too far away to see any details, or any of the gems.

Yellow sat down, careful not to jostle the gems on her shoulder too much. They looked out at the sky, the brilliant blue sky seemingly stretched on forever. They saw the sun starting to set, they watched the sky change from blue, to orange, then bathing the world in an aura of pink, slowly turning purple as the radiant pink aura died away, then to black. 

The sun set fully, the moon rose behind them as the stars became visible, little glittering specks lightyears away from them. They looked like the glittering gemstones that made up their very beings, sparkling beautifully in the night sky.

The three gems sat in peace throughout the night, some curious animals getting close but sprinting away before getting too close. They discussed the stars, finding shapes in the twinkling lights as they sat there peacefully.

As light started to return to the sky they left, making their way back down through the mountain forest as the sun rose over the planet, bathing everything in a beautiful golden color, much like her very own being. 

She walked back to the ship quietly, the two smaller gems sitting on her shoulder happily, enjoying the scenery around them. Loud screams echoed from the landing site, startling the three yellow gems a lot. Yellow Diamond suddenly took off running, the two gems on her shoulder clinging to the fabric of her uniform as she ran through the overgrown forest, scaring animals away as she ran. 

They reached the site, expecting a threat of some sort, but all the gems were perfectly fine. They were screaming in, delight? Cheering happily, Yellow walked over, sighing in relief, none of them were hurt. She looked down at one of the Agates in charge, who was still happy, though not screaming like the other gems, she just held a calm smile on her face. 

“Agate what is the commotion?” Yellow asked confused, she had seriously thought that something bad had happened, she hadn’t been expecting all the smiles and happy cheers.

“We’ve finished digging my Diamond, two whole cycles ahead of schedule” The Agate informed happily, obviously proud that the job was done early.

The three gems were shocked, they hadn’t been gone too long but they had already finished. Yellow quickly recovered, nodding her approval to the happy gems on the ground, she climbed down the hole, careful not to jostle the two smaller gems on her shoulder as she climbed. She normally didn’t do such things but she had no other choice. 

She finally got to the bottom, ready to deal with the cluster once and for all. Gold eyes widened in shock, the two smaller gems on her shoulder gasping in surprise. The cluster was in a bubble, a giant bubble, who had done that?

“W-What could have done this?” Her Pearl asked, a quiver of fear in her high-pitched voice. 

“I don’t know, but at least its already been neutralized, less work for me I guess” The large gem replied wearily as she started climbing back up the hole and out into the fresh air of Earth once more. 

The sight of the bubbled cluster bothered her, what would be powerful enough to bubble the whole thing? She doubted even she could bubble something so large, it frightened her, what if it tried to bubble Homeworld? What if it tried to hurt Blue?

She shuddered at the thought, causing the two gems on her shoulder to look up at her in concern. She knew she probably looked ridiculous but the worry of what she had just seen wouldn’t stop bothering her, it was clawing at her mind, demanding her attention as if it was the most important thing in the universe for her to focus on.

“Are you alright my Diamond?” Her Pearl asked quietly, her voice quivering slightly, her form shaking as much as her voice.

“I’m fine Pearl” She replied, her eyes narrowing slightly as she continued her ascent out of the hole

She climbed out of the hole, taking note of all the tents her gems had already set up around the ship, all of them talking and working, completely unaware to the horrifying sight she had just seen deep in the Earth’s crust.

She looked up at the sky, the brilliant shade of blue reminding her of her beautiful sister who remained on Homeworld, awaiting her return patiently

But she couldn’t go home just yet.


End file.
